


Auror

by SLWalker



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [40]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Ray Vecchio, Chicago Detective and Auror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be full length and someday I'll finish the full-length version, but for now, have a portrait of Ray from our wizard!verse. Wanted to get it done by the end of today. >.>

Ray is beautiful but very hard to draw freehand.  I dunno how good this is, but hey.  I love that man so incredibly much, in any universe.


End file.
